


My Everything

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Teddy Lupin, Adoption, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Teddy Lupin, Department of Mysteries, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Post-War, Unspeakable Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: As Harry and Draco's relationship continues to grow, so does their bond with Teddy.





	1. On Friendly Terms

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write more Teddy, and this kind of just....happened?
> 
> But I'm glad! I love writing Draco, Harry, and Teddy, and I really like this new idea (at least to me it's new), and I'm excited to be sharing it with you, so I hope you enjoy! :)

“Potter,”

“Malfoy,”

To anyone else, the greeting would have seemed forced and laced with an underlining of distaste and hatred. But to the former Gryffindor and Slytherin, it was something familiar. Harry gave Draco a genuine smile as he proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. “Long time, no see,”

Draco scoffed, standing beside Harry as he brewed a fresh cup of tea. “Two days is hardly a long time. Besides, I’ve been so buried in paperwork, I’m surprised I was able to find my way into the office today,”

Harry laughed, it was still something Draco was trying to get used to. Sure, he’d heard the man laugh before, but never because of him. Harry has laughed _at_ him plenty of times, but never with him. “Robards has been sure to keep us pretty busy,” he said, leaning against the counter in the break room. A couple other members from the ministry were gathered around, drinking coffee and sifting through paperwork. It was early Monday morning, a typical day in the Auror department, and the group was waiting for their morning meeting to begin.

“So, ready to start real training today?” Malfoy asked with a slight smirk.

They'd been in the program for just under six months now, most of it being a lot of filing paperwork and attending ministry classes on what it takes to become an auror and passing all of their written exams. It was how the two had become friends in the first place. Their class was quite the largest the Ministry had seen, which had to be a given now that the war was finally over. But once people were accepted in, and others were either weeded out or dropped out entirely, their class had dropped down. It was still a larger group than ever before, but the competition was high, and everyone was competing to stay at the top of the chain. It was clear among those high ups was none other than Malfoy and Harry. Ron was there too of course, but there was just something about the Gryffindor and Slytherin that never seemed to go away, even after school. They'd started studying together, simple as that, Harry sat on one side of the table, Draco on the other. No talking, just working. But then one day, Harry had asked to look at Draco’s notes on _Apparition and Aspiration_ , and from there the two had been working together to make sure they were on top of whatever they needed to be to stay in the game.

Funny how the two most competitive trainees were helping each other succeed, but in all honesty, they needed each other.

“Yes!” Harry said, stretching out his limbs as he finally began to wake up. “No more papers!”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You do realize we'll still have reports and records to archive, right? As well as daily check ups and check ins?”

Harry snorted. “Yes, but a significant amount less of it will be pilling up on my desk,”

Draco was going to reply, but then Robards stuck his head in, motioning to those inside to get a move on. Most grumbled, but they followed behind the man in charge as they prepared themselves not to fall back asleep again during his lecture.

\---

It seemed like only yesterday they had graduated Hogwarts and got accepted into the Auror program. Ron had been over the moon, and Harry was just happy they were treating him like a human being who had to prove himself like everybody else, and not as the Saviour who could have whatever he wants. In all honesty, he was probably working twice as hard as everybody else. He wasn't exactly in shape for this kind of rigorous training. Quidditch could only do so much. And if it hadn't been for Draco, he wasn't sure he would have passed his written exams, not with the high marks he had received anyways.

But he knew this was one area he could excel in where Malfoy would have the disadvantage. Maybe he was bragging, but Harry was excellent at defense, especially in Dark Arts. He'd led the DA, and had gotten high marks in the subject on both his O.W.L.S and his N.E.W.T.S. He felt confident, and he knew he would pass through his practicals with flying colors.

Malfoy on the other hand, wasn't so confident. He was good with writing things down, memorization, and putting it to use when the time came. But actually attempting those things? Performing wand movements and remembering the difference between Bombarda and Confringo was a whole other thing.

Lucky for him though, he had Harry to help him out along the way.

“I guess now I’ll start have to repaying _you_ for teaching me,” Malfoy said one day as they sat together in the ministry cafeteria.

“Seems only fair. Afterall, I did buy you all those cups of tea while cramming for exams,”

“So, what do you want then, Potter?” Malfoy asked with a slight smirk.

Harry looked up from his notes then and smiled. “Go on a date with me,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying this new thing where the chapters aren't super long, but there'll be a lot of them. I want to try and add one chapter a day, so we will see how this goes


	2. Unlike the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date Night

When Harry arrived on Draco’s doorstep, it was surreal. He’d only been to Malfoy Manor a handful of times, most of them being unpleasant. It sent a shiver down his spine, to think back on those times. He knew things had changed since then, that Draco was innocent and that his Mother was no more at fault than he was, and Lucius’ sentence in Azkaban had been reduced significantly thanks to Harry’s testimony. The exterior of the manor has been renovated, the flowers were in bloom again, and the place overall looked a lot more lively than before. He was sure that there had to have been work done on the inside as well, but the place still held uncomfortable memories.

Harry raised his hand to knock on the grand door, and within a matter of moments, a house-elf popped into Harry’s view. Harry was startled a bit, but quickly gathered himself up. “Erm, is Draco here?”

The house-elf nodded. “He be expecting you,” he said, before popping away again.

Harry stood out in the cool air, feeling slightly awkward and still a tad bit uncomfortable. Well, what was he supposed to do now? Wait? Should he knock on the door again? He wasn’t sure, but he luckily didn’t have to think about it for too long, before the door reopened, and Draco appeared, stepping out onto the front porch. “You’re actually on time, Potter,”

Harry smiled brightly at Draco. It was something he was finding himself unable to resist around him. “Had to make a first impression, right?”

Draco gave a tiny smile of his own. “Yes, well...so far so good.”

\---

Since Harry had been the one to ask Draco out, he got to pick the activities of the evening. They ended up going to a small muggle diner where they sat and ate, talking for what must have been hours. When they finally left, the sun was beginning to set, and so Harry had suggested a walk through the park. Malfoy had been all for it, and so Harry was leading the way.

At one point, Harry had offered his hand to Draco as they continued on their stroll. Draco hadn’t realized it at first, but he’d paused, staring down at the hand. The hand that had rejected him all those years ago. He knew this was unlike the first time, as he’d been offering up a friendship he’d thought would benefit the both of them. But this was more than that, and it made Draco’s heart skip a beat because what if he messed this up too?

Harry sent him a warm smile. “Scared, Malfoy?”

Draco’s eyes had a certain gleam in them, as he firmly grasped Harry’s hand in his. “You wish,”

\---

When they appeared back on Malfoy Manor grounds, Draco smiled, turning to face Harry. “Not too bad, Potter,” he said, shivering a bit from the cold night.

Harry smiled as well, blushing as he stared down at the ground. “Glad I made a good first impression then,”

Draco tilted his head to the side. “You know, for a Gryffindor, you sure are awfully shy.”

Harry’s blush deepened as he looked up to stare at the blond. “It’s never around when I need it, but trust me, if you ever need me to do something stupid, it’ll come back ten times as strong,”

Draco laughed, a really deep one that made his sides start to ache. Harry smiled, the look on Draco’s face sending even more butterflies into his stomach. “Don’t I know it.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “I’ve never been one to turn away from danger,”

“Yes, which explains the career choice of an Auror,”

“Hey, _you’re_ in the same program as I am!” Harry said. “And nearly just as good as me,” he added with a smirk.

Malfoy snorted. “We’ve always been evenly matched,”

“I could totally take you down in a dueling fight,”

“Is that a challenge, Potter?”

“So, what if it is?”

Malfoy’s smirk was sinister. “I’ll make you eat those words, Potter,”

“Oh, you’re on,”

\---

Malfoy had to sit out the rest of training the next day as Harry had hit him with a pretty powerful disorientation charm. The blond glared as Harry smirked at him from across the room.


	3. More Than Just a Fling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out.

One date turned to two and soon it was a weekly occurrence. They’d alternate between who got to pick what, and it worked out pretty well. Their relationship was growing stronger, and they only continued to improve at work. Ron had been suspicious at first, wondering why the two were spending so much of their free time together. Hermione, currently in the Unspeakable program, would also often find the two sitting together during lunch or filling out paperwork in cubicles next to one another. She paid it no mind though, as she’d take that over endless arguing anyday.

Eventually though, the time came where Harry could no longer hide what was going on.

“I’ve been seeing Malfoy for the past couple of weeks now,” Harry said. The trio currently sat at the dining table in his flat, drinking tea.

Ron started choking on his. “I’m sorry, what?”

Harry blushed, taking another sip of tea. “Me. Malfoy. We’re sort of...dating.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of tea. “Sort of?”

“Well, we _are_ dating. He’s my...boyfriend,” and then Harry was smiling like an idiot, because Draco _was_ his boyfriend and wasn’t that exciting?

Ron look speechless, and Hermione elbowed him. “Honestly Ron, as if it wasn’t bound to happen,”

“Yeah, but not this soon!” Ron said, turning to face his girlfriend, his face turning red. “I haven’t yet fully processed the possibility! Much less the _actuality!_ ”

Harry laughed, shaking his head at his two friends. “You know I love you guys, right?”

Hermione sent him a warm smile. “Of course we do, and we love you too,”

“I don’t particularly like the slimy git,” Ron conceded. “But if he makes you happy, then I’m happy,”

Harry smiled, willing to take what he could get. “You guys are the best,”

They both smiled and said, “We know,”

\---

“So you finally snagged Potter, huh?” Pansy praised.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes, shout it out to the world, why don’t you?”

“Well, why shouldn’t I?” Pansy practically purred. “If I don’t, then surely the _Daily Prophet_ will.”

Draco groaned. “I’d completely forgotten about that,”

“Are you making your relationship public then?”

“Don’t know,” Draco said. “I don’t even know if he’s told his friends yet,”

Pansy pursed her lips thinking, before taking a long sip of coffee. “He’s a hotheaded Gryffindor, I’m sure he’s told them. Especially if you’re just now telling me. In fact, he’s probably told them about you _weeks_ ago,”

Draco tried to hide his smile, but the corner of his lip twitched just the slightest bit. “You think so?”

“Darling, I know so,”


	4. Blue Hair, Brown Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a pleasant surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how old my Teddy is! He's roughly around 5 years old :)

“What are you doing this weekend?” Harry asked Draco as they sat in front of Harry’s fireplace, playing a game of chess.

Draco shrugged. “I’m busy Friday, but I’m free Saturday.”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Free Friday, busy Saturday,”

Draco laughed too, taking Harry’s king. “Checkmate. Sunday?”

Harry smiled, leaning over the board to kiss his boyfriend, effectively knocking all of the pieces over. “Perfect,”

\---

Saturday’s were spent with Teddy. Anyday really that he was free was a good day to spend with Teddy, but Harry purposefully kept his schedule clear on that day to spend time with his Godson. If he was lucky enough, he could clear out his schedule to where he could hang with Teddy Friday through Sunday, but he was five months in to the Healer’s program, so close to being halfway done, that he often didn’t have that much time anymore.

But he _always_ made time.

Today was one of those instances. Something had come up, and he’d have to go into the office early Saturday. He didn’t know how long he would be, and so just to be safe, he spoke with Andromeda, asking if it would be okay to hang out with Teddy on Friday instead. She had easily agreed, her only condition being that they stayed there at the house as they had already had prior commitments. Harry had readily agreed to the terms, promising to be over there by late morning, early afternoon.

When he arrived by floo, Andromeda had been the one to greet him. “Harry dear! So glad you could make it,”

“I always find time to come visit,” Harry said, giving her a bright smile as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Well, come along, he’s playing with his cousin in the other room,”

Harry knew that that right there should have tipped him off, but he paid no attention to it as he followed Andromeda out of the sitting room and down the hall towards Teddy’s room. “You know the way,” she said, waving him off, as she turned another corner. “I’ll be in the study if you need me,”

Harry nodded at that and continued on his path. He could hear laughter and soft whispers as he made his way further down the corridor and he smiled as he finally reached the door to Teddy’s room. What he saw when he pushed the door open made his heart absolutely melt.

Draco laid on his stomach with a concentrated look on his face. He held a puzzle piece in his hand and he was waving it around trying to figure out where to put it. “Here?” he asked the blue haired boy, pointing to a spot where the piece clearly wouldn’t fit in the halfway complete puzzle.

Teddy shook his head laughing. He sat on the other side of Draco, a puzzle piece of his own in his hand. “No! There!” he said, pointing to where Draco should put the piece.

Draco nodded, putting the piece in and pressing it down, before muttering a spell that made the piece stick in place. “Okay, next one?” Draco asked.

Teddy took his piece and placed it down on the puzzle. It was the correct spot, but the piece was upside down. Draco laughed as he reached over and flipped it, before pressing it down into the floor. “There, now it fits,” he said, flashing Teddy a bright smile.

Teddy clapped his hands, giggling as he did. Teddy turned around to reach for another puzzle piece behind him when he spotted Harry standing in the doorway. He gasped, his eyes going wide. “Harry!” the boy squealed, his hair instantly changing to a jet black color as he got up and ran to the other man.

Harry laughed, crouching down in the door so that Teddy could run into his arms. “Teddy bear!” he said, picking the boy up and giving him a proper hug. “How are you?”

“I’m good!” he said, squeezing Harry tight. “Oh! Have you met Draco?”

Harry finally tore his eyes away from Teddy’s bright brown ones to Draco’s. He was still lying down on the floor, and he looked just as happy to see Harry as Teddy was. “Yes, I do believe we’ve met,”

Draco pushed himself up off the floor, walking over to the two standing in the doorway. “So, _this_ is the Godfather you keep going on about, huh?” which, _obviously_ Draco knew that. He talked about Harry just as much as the little boy did.

“Mm hmm,” Teddy said nodding. “He’s great!” he said, but then frowned. “I mean, you are too,”

Draco laughed, ruffling up the kids hair, watching as it changed back to blue as he did. “He is pretty great, huh?” he asked, now looking back into emerald green eyes.

Harry blushed under Draco’s gaze. “You’re not too bad yourself.”


	5. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family bonding

Ever since the playdate with Teddy last weekend, the little boy has refused to see one without the other. So here they were, another weekend later, staying at the manor as Teddy played with a race track in the main room, Harry and Draco sitting across from him, while Narcissa sat in an armchair, reading a book while smiling contently. The manor had been redone on the inside as well, as Harry had thought. It was still kind of hard to deal with, but he’d been a couple of more times to pick up Draco, and had been inside the manor on a few occasions prior to this one. Now, as he sat on the floor with a pink haired Teddy and a peaceful looking Draco, he felt more...relaxed. He loved the people he was surrounded by, even Narcissa was starting to grow on him a bit. She was nice enough to him, and that was all he could really ask for.

Draco was happy too. He loved his cousin, and he was glad to be a part of his life. And he was absolutely head over heels for Harry. His heart fluttered just thinking about him. This was his little family, and it made him happy. He had his mother, Teddy, and the best boyfriend he could have ever hoped for.

What more could he ask for?

\---

“I see you two have discovered his love of baking,” Andromeda said as she tried to cover up her laughter.

She’d left the three boys alone for an hour or two to go run some errands, only to come back to find the kitchen in a wreck. Smoke was _finally_ beginning to clear the air, there was flour _everywhere_ , Teddy’s hair was yellow—not blond—yellow, his whole head covered in what looked to be a mixture of sugar and sprinkles. Harry was covered in whatever they had been trying to bake, and Draco was sprawled out on the floor, having slipped in a puddle. His usually neat and tidy hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions, his clothes covered in food, but he was laughing so hard, he hadn’t even noticed Andromeda had entered into the room.

Harry shook his head, flour falling out as he did. “We were trying to make cupcakes…”

“Rainbow!” Teddy shouted as he dumped the rest of the sprinkles out of its container and onto the counter. “Rainbow cupcakes, Harry,”

“ _Rainbow_ cupcakes,” Harry repeated.

Now Andromeda was full on laughing as she helped pick her nephew up off the ground. “Well, you all sure had quite a day.”

“You don’t have to leave yet, do you?” Teddy asked, looking up and suddenly looking on the verge of tears.

Harry laughed, reaching over to ruffle Teddy’s messy hair. “No, although we could all use a bath right about now,”

“I call dibs!” Draco said, and he bolted out the room.

“Not if I get there first!” Teddy shouted, as he ran after him.

Harry rolled his eyes, but he was laughing now too. “What am I going to do with those two?”

Andromeda shook her head. “I ask myself the same thing almost every day.”


	6. Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has been on edge lately

Six months! Six months into the Auror program! Harry felt over the moon. Draco felt...drained. Of all energy. It didn’t help that Teddy was a rambunctious little kid who had enough energy to last him a lifetime and then some. Most days all Draco did was sleep, study, repeat. When Teddy would come over on the weekends, it was Harry who was mostly taking care of him. Of course Draco would take study breaks here and there to play with him while Harry would take a twenty minute power nap, before he was up and back at it again.

Draco sighed, currently sitting at the kitchen table in Harry’s flat, buried in his paperwork. Harry didn’t need to study for practicals because he was already so good at everything he did, from executing the correct spell, to being able to disarm and disable any opponent within three seconds flat. He was a great Auror and Draco knew he’d surpass him eventually, make top rank, and one day become Head Auror.

Draco sighed. Flipping another page and scribbling away. Since Harry didn’t need to study, it gave him more time to process through all of his reports, therefore he could finish most of what he needed to get done at the office before coming home. Draco envied him as he flipped through yet another stack of reports.

Just then, Harry entered into the room, his smile quickly morphing into a frown. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” Draco muttered miserably.

Harry walked over to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked in a soothing voice.

Draco sighed, leaning back against his chair, closing his eyes and rubbing at them with his hands. “No, not really. I’m highly stressed out.”

“My poor baby,” Harry said, leaning down to give Draco a kiss on the forehead. “No more studying,” he declared.

Draco huffed. “Easy for you to say,” he sneered.

Harry shook his head, allowing for his smile to come back. “I’m serious. No more studying,” he said, lightly pulling out Draco’s chair and urging him up and out of it.

Draco reluctantly gave in, standing up and walking around to face Harry. “Happy?”

Harry’s smile was warm and kind. “Very,” he said, wrapping arms around Draco and pulling him in for a soft and tender kiss.

Draco hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him in even closer. Harry slid a hand up and down Draco’s back as one of Draco’s hands found its way into Harry’s messy yet still incredibly soft hair. Harry sighed, pulling back from the kiss. “No more stressing, at least not tonight,”

Draco smiled at the former Gryffindor. “Going to take care of me?”

Harry waggled his eyebrows, leaning in for another kiss. “Let me take you to bed,” he whispered against them.

“But Teddy—”

“Just put him to bed,” he replied, stroking Draco’s cheek with his thumb. “Let me take care of you.”

Draco closed his eyes, falling into Harry’s light touches. “Okay,” he whispered, his smile growing as he allowed Harry to lead the way.


	7. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have some explaining to do

The next morning, Harry had been trying to make breakfast, but Draco was too distracting. Harry stood at the stove, flipping pancakes, while Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as he lightly trailed kisses up and down his neck and across his collarbone.

“Draco,” Harry protested. “You’re going to make me burn the food!”

Draco laughed, licking along Harry’s ear. “Cook faster then,” he said, biting down on his earlobe.

Harry couldn’t understand it. He’d been dating Malfoy for almost three months now, and he was still able to do this to him. Still able to make his mind go dizzy, cause him to go weak in the knees. He couldn’t concentrate around him, but Draco was just so addicting, he couldn’t get enough of him.

He quickly flipped the pancakes over one last time, before moving them over to a plate. Once he was certain that the stove was off and that the food was safe, he turned around in Draco’s arms giving him a passionate kiss.

Draco moaned into it, somehow pulling Harry even closer, burying his hands deep into Harry’s hair, tugging a bit.

Harry growled at that, biting down on Draco’s bottom lip, causing the blond to let out a whimper.

“Harry, have you seen my—” Teddy walked into the kitchen and immediately froze in place upon seeing the two men kissing.

Harry and Draco both pulled away quickly, turning to look at the wide eyed boy, whose hair had changed from bright blue to shock white. “Teddy!” Harry said in a way of greeting, but it came out a bit too high pitched. “Hi,” was all Draco could manage to get out.

Teddy stared between the two, blinking a few times, before turning his head to the side a bit. He was clearly trying to think out what he was going to ask, and it made the two adults feel even more awkward. It felt as if they’d just gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar and now had to wait for their punishment.

Finally, Teddy opened his mouth and said, “Are you two married?”

Harry and Draco blinked, sharing a look between each other before starting to laugh. “No,” Harry said, shaking his head.

“Definitely not married,” Draco finished.

Teddy looked even more confused. “But….don’t only people who are married do that sort of thing?”

Harry couldn’t stop shaking, he was laughing so hard. What had he been expecting from a little kid? “No, you don’t have to be married to kiss someone else,” he said.

“Especially if you really like them,” Draco added.

Teddy’s eyes lit up at that. “You two like each other?”

The two men shared another look. “Very much,” “Yes,”

Teddy smiled widely at that. “So, you guys will always be together then, right?”

Harry continued to stare at Draco, letting the question sink in. “Well,” he said, reaching over to grasp one of Draco’s hands. “I certainly hope so,”

Draco blushed at that. “I’m counting on it,”

“And that means you’ll always hang out with me!”

Draco and Harry shared another laugh as they turned back to look at Teddy. “Yes,” Harry said.

“We’ll always have time to hang out with you,” Draco reaffirmed.

Teddy seemed relieved at that, running over to hug them both, his hair turning back to its regular warm honey brown color. “That makes me happy,”

Draco laughed, rufling Teddy’s hair. “You make _us_ happy,”

Harry smiled, kissing Draco’s cheek, before kissing Teddy’s forehead. “More than you’ll ever know,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stopping here for tonight, will continue on with rest tomorrow :)


	8. Under the Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco needs a break

Draco was starting to fall behind, he already knew that, but now it was noticeable. It wasn’t like he was incapable. He knew that he _could_ do it. And he knew that if he tried hard enough he’d be able to make it out of the program. The only problem was did he _want_ to? He could tell Harry was starting to pick up on it, he was oblivious sure, but not stupid. Draco didn’t know what to do. Harry felt so close to something that just seemed to far away for Draco’s reach. Why had he joined this program in the first place, anyways?

Draco sighed, finally finishing his last report before filing it away. Pretty soon they’d actually be getting partners and going _out_ into the field as their last stage of training, and Draco was not looking forward to it. The thought of it made him nervous and uneasy. He’d tried talking to Harry about it, but he had just shrugged it off. “I’m nervous too, we all are. You should see Ron, it’s kind of funny, because he gets that little twitch in his eye,”

Draco had only rolled his eyes.

But today there was no training! It was Sunday and Draco was going to spend time with his two favorite people. Teddy was spending the weekend at Harry’s again, but because Draco had been too busy catching up on work, he hadn’t had the time to go over and visit. However, he was determined to get in a few hours with his little cousin before he had to head back to work tomorrow.

Or at least that’s what he _thought_ was going to happen.

When he flooed over to Harry’s flat, the place was uncomfortably quiet. “Harry?”

“In here,” he called out from down the hall.

Draco went, following his voice until he found him over in the kitchen. He looked a bit disheveled, as he stirred some soup on the stove. He looked completely drained of energy, and there was no Teddy in sight.

Draco frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Harry sighed, pouring some soup into a bowl before turning around to face Draco. “Poor kid isn’t feeling too good,”

Draco’s frown deepened. “Is he sick?”

Harry shrugged. “Just a cold, I suppose. He came over Friday feeling a little under the weather, and then yesterday it had gotten worse. At least I was able to get him out of bed for a little bit today,”

Draco followed behind Harry as they entered into Teddy’s room. Harry’s flat was tiny, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a sitting room. The spare bedroom had been changed so that Teddy could stay in it, and so far it’s been working out pretty well. The normally bright and cheerful boy lay in bed, his hair it’s normal color and his features a bit pale. His nose was bright red.

But he perked right up when he saw Draco come into the room. “Draco!” he said, but it came out a bit croaky.

“Hey,” the blond said, smiling as he ruffled Teddy’s hair. “You okay?”

Teddy nodded, sniffling a bit. “I’m okay,”

“I gave him some muggle medicine,” Harry said. “Common colds usually don’t last too long,”

“And I’m already feeling better!” he said, but then he started coughing a little bit. Harry helped him sit up a bit so that he could give him his soup.

Draco smiled, shaking his head. “You two are something else.” he said, sitting on the opposite side of Teddy’s bed and feeling his forehead. “You know, I bet I could make a potion to help you feel better,” he said.

Teddy scrunched up his face at that. “Potions are gross,”

Draco chuckled. “I’ll make a raspberry one just for you,”

Teddy smiled, “I love raspberries,”

Harry laughed, watching his two boys. “I meant to ask you if you could bring something over. You know I’m pants at all that potions stuff,”

Draco huffed, but his eyes were bright. He really did love making potions. “I can run home and grab some stuff. Shouldn’t take me too long,”

“Hurry back!” Teddy said, reaching his arms out.

Draco took the hint and hugged the little boy in his arms. “I’ll be back soon, I promise,” he said, standing up and then kissing Harry’s cheek. “Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone,”

“I won’t,” he said.

Draco left the room then, pausing at the door, before turning around and saying, “Teddy, don’t let him do anything stupid while I’m gone,”

Teddy laughed. “I promise,”


	9. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has some things to think over

Draco came back about an hour later with a whole bag of stuff. He took Teddy’s temperature and asked him how he was feeling. He’d taken a nap after he’d finished eating and said he’d felt a lot better. Draco began mixing things, asking the boy more questions, before handing him a phial that contained a warm purple liquid inside. Teddy eyed it suspiciously, but then took it, drinking it down.

Teddy sighed, laying back in the bed, handing the phial back to Draco. “Raspberries,” he said with a dreamy smile.

Draco laughed, ruffling his hair, before tugging him back into bed and kissing his forehead.

\---

The potion made Teddy fall back asleep so that it could work its magic, but as soon as Teddy was up again, he was back to his old self. Draco had been sitting at the kitchen table, listening to Harry tell him a story about the Whomping Willow in second year as he made dinner, when a streak of blue hair flew by, followed by loud laughter.

Draco and Harry both shared a look, highly amused.

And then Teddy came running into the kitchen, almost smacking right into Harry. “Hi!” he said, bouncing up and down.

Draco laughed. “Someone seems to be a lot better,”

Teddy nodded his head vigorously. “Never better!” he said, hopping up to sit next to Draco at the table. “I had this _really_ crazy dream! There were these monsters and they were being chased by dragons, but then…”

Harry laughed, walking over to listen to Teddy’s story as his hands moved around and he shared every detail he could remember. His hair was a very bright blue color, and his eyes were a green color similar to Harry’s. “....and then I woke up, but I’m pretty sure we got the trophy,”

Draco and Harry both laughed, shaking their heads, as Teddy up and left again to go play with his toys. Harry gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips. “You are amazing,”

Draco blushed. “It’s nothing, just basic potions,”

Harry shook his head. “I’ve never seen him this happy and full of energy,” he said, standing up to start back up on dinner. “It’s a wonder you didn’t go into potions making,”

Draco shrugged. “I always just saw it as more of a hobby, I guess.

Harry nodded. “Whatever makes you happy,” he said, throwing Draco another smile.

Draco smiled back, but he felt conflicted. Why had he given up potions?

Oh right….Auror…

But why _that_ career path in the first place?

Draco had a lot of thinking to do.


	10. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda has a question for the boys.

Teddy sat playing in his room while the adults were all gathered together in the kitchen. There was tea and biscuits, and the conversations were light as they could hear Teddy in the other room laughing and playing.

“He’s really been warming up to you two,” Andromeda was saying. “He loves having you around.”

Harry smiled. “I know, he’s great,”

Draco smiled too. “Wouldn’t trade him for the world,”

Andromeda reached a hand over the table and grasped her nephew’s. “I know. You two are....good for him,” she said, her eyes going far away for a moment.

Draco’s smile softened. “He means the world to me,”

Harry’s smile widened. “Me too. I love that kid so much,”

Andromeda’s smile grew at that too, turning her attention towards Harry as she clasped one of his hands in hers two. “You both take such good care of him,” she said, her voice starting to waiver a bit. “I trust him with you two. He looks up to the both of you very much,”

Draco nodded, “We do whatever we can for him,”

Andromeda sighed, pulling back, “I know you two do. It’s why….I’ve been thinking,”

Draco and Harry shared a look. Harry frowned and Draco raised an eyebrow. “About?” the blond asked.

This was clearly something Andromeda had been thinking long and hard about, but now that the moment had finally arrived to say something, it seemed as though she was having problems on just how to say what she wanted to. “I don’t want you two to make any rash decisions,” she began.

Harry’s frown deepened. “On what? About Teddy?”

“You know we’re always here for him,” Draco said.

“I know, I know,” she said, reassuring them. “I know you two take good care of him, and would never do anything to hurt him. He loves you both very much, and I can see it in his eyes and in the way he talks about the two of you,”

The two men across from her smiled, sharing a look.

Andromeda smiled too. “He cares a lot about you two. It’s why…. I want you to adopt him,”


	11. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda explains her reasoning

Harry and Draco both froze at that. “What?”

“I know, I know,” she began. “I’ve been thinking about this for awhile,” she said, staring at two shocked faces. “Look, I’m starting to get old, and Teddy has… needs that need to be met. I won’t be able to look after him forever,”

Harry shook his head, but Draco was the first to speak. “We can’t...we couldn’t possibly—”

“If I were to ask anyone to adopt him, it be you two,” she said firmly, leaving no room for questioning her truth. “Harry, you’re his Godfather, and you his cousin,” she said indicating to Draco. “There’s no one else in the world I’d trust him with. He loves you both very much, and I think he’d be happier with the two of you,”

“You can’t...we...but how?” Harry was rambling on.

“I want the best for Teddy,” Andromeda said. “And it’s not like I won’t be around,” she tried to add encouragingly. “I just want Teddy to have a future, and I can see him having one with the two of you,”

Now Draco was shaking his head in disbelief. “I don’t know…” Harry trailed off again.

“I said you don’t have to make any rash decisions,” she said. “Just… think it over. If not for me, then for Teddy, at least,”

Draco continued to shake his head. “Wait, even if we _did_ do this, how would it even work?”

Andromeda sighed. “Well, I would have to give full custody of him over to you,”

Harry’s eyes widened. “You’d….do that?”

“If it’s what I thought was best for Teddy, and it is,” she said confidently.

“But…” Draco continued. “To both of us? Are they likely to do that?”

She sighed once again. “I’m honestly not sure. I know you two are together,” she said, causing the two boys to blush. She rolled her eyes, waving her wands at them. “Anyways, I don’t know how the Ministry will feel about it, and I know your his cousin Draco, but I worry that if this were to become a thing, that Harry _would_ indeed gain full custody because he _is_ the Godfather,”

Harry shook his head. “Wouldn’t matter, we’d still raise him together,” he said, looking over to Draco.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Draco added, staring at Harry.

Harry nodded. “Exactly. Hypothetically.”

Andromeda sighed, happy to have gotten it off of her chest. “Alright, no more heavy talk! Tell me about your fellow Aurors,”

Harry’s smile was back instantaneously, but Draco’s frown only worsened.


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco have a talk

Harry and Draco had just put Teddy to bed. It was yet another weekend, a couple of weeks after their talk with Andromeda. Neither one of them had brought it up since, but they both knew that it needed to be discussed. Andromeda hadn’t been pushing the subject, hadn’t brought it back up in fact. They knew she was patiently waiting for an answer from them, and would wait for as long as it would take.

Harry sighed, taking a drink of his tea. “You know we need to talk about it,”

Draco huffed, but he nodded, setting down his own cup of tea. “You want to start?”

Harry opened his mouth, but then instantly closed it. What was there to say? He loved the kid, cared for him and would do absolutely anything for him. But adoption? That was a big step. So he told Draco so.

The Slytherin nodded. “Yes, big step.” he said frowning. They’d only been dating now for four months. Were they seriously considering adopting a kid together? They didn’t even live together! Draco told him that.

Harry sighed. “No, we don’t,” Harry agreed. “And we’re still in the middle of training,”

Draco thought for a minute. “Well...it’s not like we couldn’t provide for him,”

“No, money isn’t an issue. And it’s not like I don’t want him. Most days I do wish he’d never have to leave,”

Draco smiled at that. “Yes, there has been many times were I wish we could just keep him all to ourselves,”

Harry smiled too. “He is a great kid,”

“He could be _our_ great kid,”

“Draco—”

“I know,” Draco said, chuckling. “I can’t help it if I’m already attached to him,”

“I wonder how he’d feel about us adopting him,”

“Would he call us dad? Dad’s? Would we be dad’s?” Draco asked, sounding highly confused.

Harry laughed at the look on Draco’s face, but then thought about it. “Merlin, would we be?”

Draco laughed nervously. “I don’t know the first thing about being a father,”

“Does anyone?”

Draco shook his head, still laughing. “Okay, we clearly want the kid, and taking care of him isn’t really an issue. Besides auror training, what’s holding us back?”

“Well,” Harry began. “We _don’t_ live together, we don’t know how Teddy feels, we’re really young and have no experience with this kind of thing, and even if we didn’t have any of these problems, there’s the problem of _actually_ adopting him. Would the Ministry even let us?”

Draco nodded, these all being good points. “Well….we _could_ live together,” Draco said, causing Harry’s heart to race. “No, we don’t know how Teddy feels, and that’s very important, I agree, we can’t take this any further until we have his opinion. As for being young, well…” Draco shrugged. “We’ve been through so much already, how hard could it be to raise a kid?”

Harry laughed at that. “Yes, I killed Voldemort, surely I know how to take of a kid, take him to school and teach him valuable life lessons.”

Draco was laughing too. “And as for the Ministry, well, we don’t have anything to worry about until that time comes… _if_ it comes,”

Harry nodded. “Right...if,”


	13. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Andromeda reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a sister, but I do have a brother, and as the oldest, I just want to say that I _totally_ use the "well I'm older than you, so..." card way more than I probably should. Like it's not even a valid point, but it's facts!

Teddy, Draco, and Harry weren’t the only ones getting along. Narcissa and Andromeda were starting to reconnect as well, and Draco was happy for it. His family was growing stronger, and he was glad the hatred was being left in the past. He knew there was still a lot of baggage, but they were working through it and that was all that mattered.

The five of them were currently hanging out together at the manor, the sisters sitting in the dining room drinking tea, while the boys were out back playing a small game of quidditch. The dining room was positioned so that the women could watch the boys flying around while sitting comfortably inside the manor. Teddy had gotten a toy broom for Christmas and he loved to fly on it whenever he can. Now was a perfect time as Harry was showing him how to properly control the device while Draco soar high above them, showing off all of his many tricks.

Andromeda laughed, taking a sip. “Your son sure does love to show off,” she playfully teased.

Narcissa flashed her a bright smile. “In front of Potter? What more would you expect?”

“They certainly are in love, huh?” Andromeda said, watching as the two boys flew around in a circle, trying to catch one another as Teddy floated above trying to keep up.

Narcissa nodded her head. “They’re good for each other,”

“Yes, I think they all are,”

“I do love having my great nephew around,”

Andromeda laughed at that one. “Remember when Sirius would come over, and we’d all play together for _hours_ ,”

The youngest laughed. “Yes. Things were simpler back then. Bella...she was a lot nicer,”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Andromeda said, chuckling. “Not evil, no, but still very much a trouble maker.”

“Can’t argue with you there,”

“Remember when Mother would take us out on the weekends?” Andromeda went on, her gazing turning far away. “We’d escape to France for the weekend, go shopping, see a play?”

A soft smile grazed Narcissa’s lips. “Yes, I remember. Before the war, before heading off to Hogwarts. Before everything turned so…”

“Yes,” Andromeda said. She reached over, placing a hand over her sister’s. “I’ve missed you, you know?”

Narcissa wanted to hold back her emotions—she was a Malfoy after all—but she was also a Black, and this was her sister, who she loved with all of her heart. She had missed her greatly, and she wanted her to know that. “I’ve missed you too, Dromeda,”

She smiled back, her eyes beginning to look watery as well. “Cissy,”

Narcissa blinked a few times, before pulling back, dabbing at her eyes. “We ought to get out of here,” she told her. “I hate being cooped up all alone in this place, and you could use some time away from home as well,”

Andromeda laughed. “Cissy, where would we even go?”

“Why France, of course,”

Andromeda blinked. “You can’t be serious,”

“Oh why not!” Narcissa said, waving her hand. “Just for the weekend, come on! We can shop, eat wonderful food, see a play, it be marvelous! Besides, we own a cottage up there, all we have to do is floo.”

“Narcissa, I can’t!” Andromeda insisted. “I can’t just leave! What about the house, my book club—Teddy!” she said, nodding to the blue haired boy now doing loopty—loops in the air on his broom as Draco cheered him on and Harry took pictures from his muggle camera. “I can’t just up and leave,”

Narcissa waved her off again. “Someone can watch the boy, and you’re book club will be just fine!”

“I don’t _want_ just _anybody_ watching over Teddy!”

Narcissa huffed. It reminded Andromeda of Draco, those two being so alike. “I’m sure those two love sick crups will take good care of him.”

Andromeda sat and thought for a moment. “Just for the weekend?”

“Leave Friday morning, be back Sunday evening,”

Andromeda sighed. “You were always the persuader of the group,”

Narcissa laughed. “That was Bella. I’m just a good talker.”

“You always did get what you want,”

Narcissa had a gleam in her eyes. “Being the youngest has its perks.”

Andromeda snorted. “Whatever. I’m still the oldest.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Trust me, it’s not hard to tell,”

Andromeda gaped at her. “Are you calling me old?”

Narcissa threw her a smirk. “You’ve never looked better,”

“You’re doing it again,”

“Doing what?”

“Trying to sweet talk me,”

“I’ve no idea what you're on about,”

Andromeda squinted her eyes at her sister. “I’m watching you, Cissy,”

Narcissa sent her a sweet and innocent smile. “What are sisters for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just might write more of these two. Me and my brother have the weirdest arguments, so I've got a lot of material to pull from XD
> 
> Sorry it didn't have a lot of drarry and Teddy, but it's coming back, I promise


	14. Unexpected Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa really is a sweet talker

“ _Cissy!_ ”

“Now, now Dromeda,”

“You _promised!_ ”

“Did I? I don’t—”

“You said only for the weekend.” Andromeda insisted. “Three days! Two nights!”

“I hardly see the diff—”

“We cannot stay there a week!”

Narcissa huffed, blowing the fringe out of her eyes. She was at the manor, calling through the floo, while Andromeda spoke to her in the sitting room. Teddy was in the other room, playing with Draco while Harry was spending the day over with the Weasley’s. “It’s just an extra five days,”

“Knowing you, it’ll be an extra seven!”

“Well, we could leave Friday, and come back Sunday next—”

“No!”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Come on, Dromeda, when was the last time you went out and had a good time?” Andromeda opened her mouth and Narcissa quickly interjected. “And, _please_ don’t say when you went grocery shopping, or had your book club, or—Merlin—forbid you went to another one of those sewing circle party things,” she said with a disgruntled look on her face.

Andromeda huffed. “I _do_ know how to have a good time, you know,”

“The fact that you consider any of those activities to be a “good time” is highly concerning,”

“Well, now I know where Draco get’s his sass from,” she deadpanned.

“Leave me out of it!” Draco called from the other room. Teddy giggled.

Narcissa rolled her eyes once more. “He’s a good man, who is capable enough to take care of Teddy as if he was his own.” she said. “And would be more than happy to take him for the week,”

But Andromeda was already shaking her head. “I couldn’t possibly ask him to—”

“Not that we were eavesdropping,” Draco said, easing around the corner. “But I—”

“What’s earsdropping?” Teddy asked, standing behind Draco, tugging on his leg.

Draco turned. “It’s when you listen in to other people’s conversations.”

“Oh,” he blinked a few times. “Wait, that’s _exactly_ what we were doing,”

“Teddy!” Draco groaned.

“What?”

“It was a secret!”

“Oh...oops,”

Draco sighed, turning back around to his aunt. “Anyways, me and Harry have a break in training this week. We don’t have anything planned, and I know he’d be over the moon to take Teddy for the next week or so,”

Andromeda still looked skeptical. “I don’t know—”

“Come on, Grammy, please?” Teddy pleaded, running over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. “I’ll be good, I promise! I’ll eat my veggies and go to bed on time. I’ll even brush my teeth and tuck my bed it!” he said. Draco chuckled. “Please, Grammy, please?”

Andromeda sighed, her resolve finally cracking. “Alright, _alright!_ I’ll go, but only for the week, and I’ll be back next Sunday morning,”

“Evening,” Narcissa coughed.

Andromeda sent her a glare. “Afternoon! No later than five o’clock,”

Narcissa grinned. “Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow, darling!” and then she was gone.

Andromeda sighed deeply. “You’re mother is a menace!”

Draco laughed, picking up a cheerful Teddy. “Don’t I know it?”


	15. Day 1; Pizza and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda leaves and Teddy stays

“A whole week, huh?” Harry asked as the three of them stood in the kitchen. “What on earth are we going to do with ourselves?”

Teddy giggled. “We’re gonna laugh, and play games, and bake cookies, and watch movies, and go to the park, and—”

“Woah, Teddy, slow down.” Draco said, his eyes widening. “Breathe, kid,”

Teddy took in a huge gulp of air. “And then we’re gonna build race tracks, solve puzzles, watch cartoons, color, make even _more_ cookies, and, oh!” he said, remembering something _very_ important. “We have to check in with Grammy to make sure we haven’t burned the house down,”

Harry laughed, while Draco still looked slightly alarmed. “Yes, I would hope you wouldn’t burn down my house,” he said, looking around his tiny flat. “But I think she’s also concerned Narcissa will drive her crazy,”

That seemed to snap Draco out of it. “Oh don’t worry. She will,”

\---

The Black sisters left Friday afternoon, which meant that Friday evening was spent ordering pizza and watching muggle cartoons on Harry’s television. Teddy enjoyed getting to watch the TV as he didn’t have one at home, but he wasn’t paying any attention to it at the moment. He was having too much fun watching Draco and Harry argue.

“It’s an outrage,”

“ _No_ , it’s a mushroom,”

“It’s gross looking,”

“It’s a triangle,”

“It’s got…. _stuff_ all over it!”

“Their toppings!”

“It’s greasy!”

“It’s delicious!”

“Just try it!” Teddy urged, laughing as he watched the two.

Draco sighed, but he ate it. Harry was amused as he watched Draco try to hide just how much he liked the muggle food. “Like it?” Harry asked.

“It’s okay,” he said, but was well on to his second slice by now.

Harry and Teddy both shared a look before breaking out into fits of laughter.

“Whatever,” Draco said, grumbling. “Next time we’re getting tacos,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Draco and pizza, as I’ve written this particular scene before XD


	16. Day 2; And in the morning? I'm making waffles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy goes a bit overboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took this first scene from some tumblr post I saw a looooong time ago about how Draco probably talks in his sleep and Harry can’t help but to mess with him XD

Saturday morning, Teddy woke up bright and early. He had a whole list of things he wanted to do today, and he wanted to get started on it as soon as he could. He quickly hopped out of bed, picked out his outfit for the day, and then proceeded to run down the hall and into Harry’s bedroom.

Of course, the two men were fast asleep in bed. It was six o’clock in the morning, what else would they be doing? Teddy knew how to remedy that of course.

“Wake up! Wake up!” he shouted, jumping on their bed.

Harry, who would later blame it on his new Auror skills, sat bolt right up in bed, summoning his wand. “What—Teddy, who? You okay? What’s going on?” he grumbled, aiming his wand at nothing in particular.

Draco snored softly. “Five more minutes,” he said, reaching out to cover Teddy’s mouth with his hand. “Gotta find the wrackspurts,”

Teddy giggled. “The what? Wake up!” he said, shaking Draco now too,”

Harry shook his head, lowering his wand. “Teddy, do you know what time it is?”

“Uhh...time to get up?” he said, flashing emerald green eyes as he looked over at Harry.

“Those eyes may work on Draco, but not on me,”

Teddy pouted, changing his eyes to an icy grey, his hair from bright blue to platinum blonde. “How about now,”

“Aww, you’re adorable,” he said, ruffling “tiny Draco”’s hair. “But still not going to work.”

Teddy huffed, changing back. “Well, it was worth a try,” he said, climbing off the bed.

Harry laughed, getting up as well and carrying the boy back to bed. “Come on, we’ll try this again in a couple hours,”

Teddy sighed, but crawled back into his bed anyways. “Okay, fine,”

Harry kissed Teddy’s forehead. “Sleep tight,”

Once he made it back to his own bedroom, he slipped back under the covers with Draco, wrapping him up in his arms. “You know wrackspurts are invisible, right?”

“It’s why I have to find them!” Draco whined in his sleep. “If I don’t, who will?”

“Probably the nargles,” Harry said with a yawn.

Draco gasped. “No, not the nargles!”

Harry laughed, kissing Draco’s ear. “You get those wrackspurts honey,”

Draco responded with another snore.

\---

This time around it was ten o’clock when Harry woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging together in the kitchen. _Oh no_ , he thought as he quickly got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen. Teddy was there of course, trying to make toaster waffles.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked Teddy.

“Making breakfast,” the boy replied as if it was _so_ obvious. The boy definitely had some Malfoy in him.

“Then what’s with the blender?”

Teddy shrugged. “I needed to cut the butter somehow, and Grammy says I’m not allowed to use a knife,”

Harry blinked a few times. “And the pots and pans everywhere?”

“I had to find the blender, Harry, duh!”

“And just how many waffles did you make?” he asked, looking at the huge pile on the kitchen counter.

Another shrug. “All of them, I guess,” Teddy said as another two popped up from the toaster.

Harry tilted his head to the side, staring at the growing pile. “Did you cast a replication spell on the box or something?”

Teddy frowned. “Box? No, I made them all!”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “All? As in _all_ the waffles?”

Teddy shrugged—he probably picked up the habit from Harry himself. “I didn’t know what flavors anyone would like, so I made them all! Blueberry, strawberry, cinnamon—”

“Teddy, there were _eight_ boxes in there!”

“So?”

“That’s _eighty waffles!_ ”

“Oh...but that can’t be right?”

“What?”

“The box said there were twenty-four waffles,”

“You made _200 waffles_?!”

“Um…” Teddy stared at the huge pile of waffles. “Yes?”

“ _How?_ ”

“The toaster?”

“ _Edward!_ ”

Teddy shrunk a bit at the use of his full name. “I couldn’t sleep! And I got hungry, so I made some waffles, but then I figured you and cousin Draco would be hungry, so I just kept...making more?”

Harry was about to respond when the coffee machine went off.

Teddy smiled sheepishly. “I made tea?”

“I heard tea!” Draco said, coming into the kitchen. “Which is good, because I cannot—what happened?”

Harry sighed. “Your cousin decided he was going to make us a waffle buffet.”

“I had good intentions!” Teddy said, and then. “Although, I have no idea what that word means!”

Harry looked irritated, but Draco was laughing. “Oh man!” he said.

Harry turned his gaze on Draco. “You think this is funny?”

“Potter, it’s hilarious,” he said, walking over and picking up a random waffle from the pile. “Ooh, chocolate chip, my favorite!” he said, taking a bite. Then he frowned. “Why is the blender full of butter?”

Harry shook his head. “Apparently, he's not old enough to use a knife,”

Draco stared, and then dipped the waffle in the blender before taking another bite.

Harry scoffed. “Unbelievable.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh don’t be such a bugger! The kid was just trying to be nice,” he said, ruffling Teddy’s hair. “Look, we’ll call Ron and Hermione over and have them help us eat all this food. Whatever is left over, we’ll just put a stasis charm on it and put it back in the fridge! You _are_ a wizard, aren’t you, Potter?”

Harry grumbled under his breath as he walked further into the kitchen, picking up his own waffle and taking a bite. And then he sighed, allowing a small smile to cross his lips. “I do love apple waffles,”

Teddy laughed, glad that he wasn’t in trouble. “I told you! I didn’t know what anybody would want,”

“He also made tea,” Harry said, full on laughing now.

Draco smiled. “I love tea.”

“I know,” Teddy said proudly.

Harry laughed. “Well kid, at least you didn’t burn down the kitchen,”

Draco smiled, kissing Harry on the cheek. “He’s not so bad,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when or where I developed this headcannon for Teddy's love of baking, but goddammit I love it so much!!
> 
> This was also the first time I’ve written one of these "chapters" over 1,000 words (about four pages) :)


	17. Day 3; What It Takes To Be a Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy has a talk with Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when the opening credits of a movie take too long to appear on the screen, like just tell me what I came here to watch already!

The rest of Saturday was spent with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. They spent the majority of the day over in the nearby park, before going out to lunch and then going down into the city. They did some shopping, but mostly went for ice cream and sat down by the lake, skipping stones and chasing birds. Upon returning home, they ate some more waffles for dinner, before settling down for a few games of chess, before Ron and Hermione had to head back home. Once they were gone, Teddy was put to bed and Harry and Draco could finally take a breath.

They’d sat down on the couch later that night with a bucket of popcorn and a movie to watch. It was supposed to be a nice and peaceful night all to themselves. No more noise and distractions to keep them away from one another. And it would have worked out too, had they not fallen asleep before the opening title appeared on the screen.

\---

Sunday was a lazy day, to which Draco and Harry were glad for. The three boys slept in until early afternoon. Teddy helped himself to some more waffles, Harry sat in the sitting room reading a quidditch magazine, and Draco was once again going over some Auror paperwork.

Teddy sat eating across from Draco at the kitchen table, studying him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Studying,”

Teddy tilted his head. “You’re still in school?”

Draco snorted. “Sure feels like it,”

Teddy frowned. “Is it hard?”

“Apparently not to your Godfather, it isn’t,”

Teddy thought for another moment. “If it’s hard for you, then why are you doing it? Can’t you do something else?”

Draco opened up his mouth to reply, but then found he had nothing to say to that. He looked up at Teddy.

The boy shrugged. “I mean when I get bored with one toy, I just play with another. When Harry gets sick of watching a show on tv, he just changes the channel. Aunt Hermione said she was constantly changing subjects in school. Rythmacy and dive-ing-nation. Why can’t you pick something else?”

Draco stared at him for a long time. The kid made a lot of sense. “Well, it’s just something I have to do,”

“But why?”

Draco sighed. Did he really want to talk about this? “My Father...I need to...he wanted—”

“He wanted you to be an Arer?” Draco nodded. “And so you said yes?” another nod. Teddy frowned. “Why?”

“It’s...complicated,” he said. “He...Malfoy’s aren’t exactly looked up to anymore,” he said.

Teddy frowned. “Why not?”

“We didn’t use to make the best choices,” Draco tried to explain. “Especially during the war. We made some pretty bad ones, actually,”

“And so now people don’t like you anymore?” Teddy said with a frown.

“Well...yes, in a way. It’s more so people are afraid of us,” he said. “It’s why...Mother doesn’t like to leave the house,”

“And why Grammy didn’t always like Auntie Cissy?” Teddy asked.

Draco nodded, knowing that feud went deeper than just that. “Part of it, yes.”

Teddy sat back, thinking some more, his frown deepening. “But you’re not happy,”

It wasn’t a question, and Draco knew it. He was a smart kid. “No, but it’s what I have to do,”

“But, _why_?” Teddy asked. “Why Ora?”

Draco laughed. “Auror. And...because.”

Teddy shook his head. “Grammy said that “because” isn’t a good enough answer,”

Draco huffed. “Look, it’s...a lot for a kid to understand. I just...have to. My Father...I need to make the Malfoy name good again.”

Teddy kept shaking his head. “But you _are_ good. Who cares what anybody else thinks?”

Draco laughed, smiling. Something he hadn’t done today yet. “It’s not just me….I need to be good for _everyone_.”

“I like you.” Teddy said. “Grammy likes you. Auntie Cissy, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, they all like you. Harry _really_ likes you.” he added with a giggle. “We all _like_ you,” Teddy said, standing on his chair and poking Draco’s chest. “ _You’re_ who we care about,” he continued. “We want _you_ to be happy. If you’re not happy, then who's really benefiting?” Teddy said, and then paused. “Not that I know what that word means.”

But Draco didn’t care if he knew or not. This little boy was so innocent and pure, it was unbelievable. Draco was nearly in tears as he stood up from the table and pulled Teddy in for a hug. “That means the world to me,” he whispered into his ear. He didn’t know how Teddy could be so smart and wise in his young age, but he was, and Draco thought he was incredible.

Teddy smiled, hugging Draco back. “You’re a Malfoy. Malfoy’s never give up,”

Draco’s smile widened at that. He hugged the boy tighter, looking up to see Harry standing there in the doorway. He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there, but the Gryffindor had a warm smile on his face as well as he stared into Draco’s eyes.

Draco felt his heart swell. He was loved and that really was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a Teddy :')


	18. Day 4; Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't have a rainbow without a little rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their week together continues
> 
> Sorry, this chapter is more words than dialogue, idk if anyone has a preference or whatever, but it's still fairly short.

Monday brought rain showers all day. There wasn’t much they could do outside, which bummed Teddy out because he absolutely loved going to the park. Draco would never admit it, but he was kind of sad that meant they couldn’t get ice cream. And then there was Harry, who just hated being locked inside the house all day. It reminded him a bit of his childhood, and he hated the idea of not being able to get out and simply just _go_ somewhere.

Their morning had started off a bit ruff. Teddy had woken up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and ended up waking up Harry and Draco at around 3 o’clock in the morning. It had been a bad one, so Draco had gotten out of bed and made them some hot chocolate, while Harry tried to calm the boy down. They’d all been lying in bed together, drinking their hot beverages while Harry played with Teddy’s hair while he sat in his lap when the rain started up again, this time bringing along a thunderstorm. Now, not only was Teddy on edge, but Harry was starting to frizz up a bit, as he too hated thunder and the sound of lightning crackling along the night sky. It reminded him a bit too much of the war and all of the internal scars that it brought along.

Luckily, Draco was there, and he made sure to take good care of his boys. He tugged everyone back into bed again, figuring Teddy would be spending the night with them. He made sure Teddy was okay first, Harry and Draco laying down on either side of him as Harry continued to play with his hair and Draco sang him lullabies until he fell back asleep. Then he laid there for what seemed like _hours_ could have only been maybe a half hour as he just talked to Harry about anything and everything. He knew that Harry just needed a distraction, so he talked to him. Most of the time, Harry didn’t even reply, which was just fine. Eventually, both were sound asleep, and Draco finally dozed off himself.

Just as he had been the last to fall asleep, Draco had been the first to wake up. He didn’t think anything of it though as he got up and started on breakfast. It didn’t take too much longer afterwards for the other two to join him. Teddy helped him make the eggs and toast, while Harry set the table and made them all tea. It was quiet as they ate, but it was peaceful. The rain hadn’t stopped, but it was no longer thunder storming and the rain wasn’t pouring as hard anymore. After breakfast was over, Harry did the dishes, while Draco and Teddy went out into the sitting room. It was quickly established that today was a pajama day, and so Draco sat reading a book, Teddy watching cartoons, and Harry once again pouring over a quidditch magazine.

This only lasted about an hour or two. Draco finished his book, Harry had read through the magazine, the _Daily Prophet_ and _The Quibbler_ before calling it quits. And Teddy’s cartoons were all just a bunch of reruns that he’d seen before and it quickly grew old. They were all bored with nothing to do, and the whole atmosphere just felt hopeless. Teddy’s hair was a dark grey color. Draco couldn’t stop yawning, he was tired from staying up and barely sleeping. And Harry just felt miserable. He wanted to do _something_ but there wasn’t much he could do to fix the situation.

And then suddenly, Teddy lit up like a candle. “We should play a game!”

Harry looked up from what he was reading. “Hmm?”

“A game!” Teddy repeated, jumping up, his hair changing back to blue. He quickly ran down the hall and into his room. Draco and Harry exchanged a look while they listened to Teddy throwing random things around. They were just about to say something, when he came back holding a bag full of stuff. “Harry, can you unshrink this?” he asked. “Grammy shrunk it down so that I could carry it with me,”

The bag was already pretty big, but Harry only shrugged, unshrinking it further. It grew about twice its size, and inside were a bunch of old muggle board games. Harry recognized a lot of them as Dudley had a lot of these games growing up. He’d played some of them as Dudley liked beating him at them, but a lot of them he’d never even heard of before. “Sorry?”

“It’s really fun!” Teddy said, dumping out a whole bunch of games. “My favorite is Clue, but I like all of them. Well, except Monopoly, that one takes too long,”

Draco laughed, crawling down onto the floor where his cousin was. “You’ll have to teach me how to play all of these,” he said, as he began to pick through the pile.  
“Okay!” Teddy said, excited. “Oh, and I also have card games!”  
Harry smiled, moving to sit down with them on the floor. “So, what are we going to play first?”

\---

They played games all day, making ridiculous bets and eating leftover waffles. When they got tired of one game they simply moved on to the next. Teddy was really good at explaining each of the different games, and he usually won them, but once Harry and Draco got the hang of them, friendships were lost as they all became just as equally competitive with one another. The rain continued to pour, but it was drowned out by their laughter.

Later that night as the rain continued to softly hit the ground, the three boys sat on the couch, Teddy cuddled up in between Harry and Draco. They were all wrapped up in a huge Weasley blanket Molly had knitted them, and where sharing a bucket of popcorn as they watch some animated movie on the television screen. Teddy had fallen asleep ages ago, and Draco was about to pass out himself, having been up the longest. Harry smiled at his two boys. He loved them so much, it was hard to explain. He loved having them around, loved spending time with them. Never in a million years did he think he would of ended up with Malfoy, who he’d now been dating for almost a year, and with this little kid who he greatly considered as his own. Sometimes he worried he’d wake up and it’ll all have been a dream. But it isn’t, and Harry couldn’t have been more grateful.


	19. Day 5; Baking 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy can't stay out of the kitchen

Tuesday was...interesting.

They’d finally eaten up all of the waffles, which meant that they now had no food. Harry realized this when he’d gotten up to make breakfast, only to find no waffles, no eggs, no milk, and no butter. They were running out of tea, he’d ran out of coffee ages ago, they were short on bread, and Draco was going to have a fit once he realized that he and Teddy had eaten the last of his chocolate cereal puffs.

Harry sighed, summoning a piece of parchment and a quill to write with. Maybe if he was fast enough, he could run to the store before the other two woke up. He had just finished writing the list, when he heard soft footsteps padding down the hallway. “Hi, Harry,” Teddy said sleepily, rubbing at his eyes. His hair was a dark purple, his eyes a piercing blue. It was an odd look when matched with his green dinosaur onesie.

Harry smiled, picking the boy up and setting him down on the kitchen counter. “Morning, Teddy,”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Making a grocery list,” he said. “We’ve kind of eaten all of the food,”

Teddy nodded. “Probably because you’re not the only one in the house anymore,”

Harry laughed. “Yes, feeding three takes a lot more food than feeding one,”

“Can I come with you?” Teddy asked, looking up at Harry expectantly.

He shrugged. “I don’t see why not. How about you go get dressed, and I’ll see if Draco wants to come,”

Teddy nodded, hopping off the counter and running back down to his room. Harry shook his head laughing as he followed Teddy, passing by his room and entering into his own bedroom. Draco was there having just gotten out of bed. He was rummaging through his clothes, looking for something to wear when Harry appeared. “Hey,”

Harry smiled warmly at the blond. “Hey pudding,”

Draco blushed madly. “I told you not to call me that,”

Harry laughed, walking over to him and giving him a kiss. “Can’t help it,”

Draco rolled his eyes. He secretly loved it, but he wasn’t going to tell Harry that. “Where’s Teddy? He’s not making any more waffles, is he?”

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “No, no more waffles. Literally, we need to go to the store, want to come?” 

Draco shrugged, finally deciding on a shirt and a pair of muggle jeans. “I don’t see why not,”

Harry smiled, kissing his cheek. “Great, I’ll go make sure Teddy hasn’t done anything too damaging.

Draco returned the kiss. “I’ll meet you out there,”

\---

The three left the apartment and made their way down a couple blocks to the nearby grocery store. Teddy had been with Harry a couple of times before, but Draco hadn’t, so it was fun showing him around. They took turns pushing Teddy inside the shopping cart while they picked things off of Harry’s list. They even let Teddy pick out some things as they pushed him along.

When they returned back home, they restocked the fridge and pantry, before finally Harry could start on lunch. After they were done eating, Teddy insisted that they bake something. “Please, Harry, please?”

Harry sighed. The boy knew how to get to him. That, and he’d finally figured out how to completely turn into a five year old version of Draco, complete with the pointy chin and sharp nose. “Alright, alright, what do you want to make?”

Teddy cheered, changing back to his normal appearance. “Cupcakes!”

Harry had a flashback to the last time they tried to do that. “Um...how about a regular cake?”

So they got out all the ingredients, Draco entering into the kitchen to help them. They decided to go out a bit, making a three tiered cake. They each picked a flavor cake they wanted to make, getting out three bowls and three cake pans. Draco, of course, picked chocolate, Teddy strawberry, and Harry vanilla bean. They mixed their ingredients together, adding in the different flavors, before popping them all in the oven. While the food cooked, they each made their own bowl of frosting, Draco, again, chocolate, Teddy’s buttercream, and Harry’s cream cheese. After the cakes were down and frosted, Draco carefully placed one on top of the other, before frosting all of it together.

“Yummy!” Teddy said as he took a bite of the end result.

“It’s not awful,” Draco said, eating his own slice.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It’s...definitely interesting. Lots of flavors.”

“It’s unique and different!” Teddy said. “Like us!”

Draco and Harry smiled down at the boy. “He’s got a point.” Draco said.

“Can’t argue with his logic.” Harry conceded.

Teddy smiled up at the two men, his face covered in frosting. “I love you guys,”

Draco felt his heart melt and Harry wanted nothing more in that moment but to adopt this little kid and never let him go. “We love you too,”


	20. Day 6; Red Hair and Heart's of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy loves visiting the Weasley's

“Molly!” Teddy shouted as he ran into Mrs. Weasley’s arms.

“Teddy, you’re so big!” she said, picking up the little boy.

“Hello, Mrs. Weasley,” Harry greeted as he came through the floo, followed by Draco.

“Hello boys! Come, come, everyone is inside the kitchen!” which wasn’t a lie as literally _everyone_ was. Bill and Fleur were there with their little baby, as well as Percy and his girlfriend, Charlie, George and Angelina, Ron and Hermione of course, as well as Ginny and Luna.

“So, _that’s_ why you two didn’t work out,” Draco whispered teasingly as he noticed the Weasley girl holding Lovegood’s hand.

Harry rolled his eyes, elbowing Draco. “Be nice!”

Teddy had changed his appearance once again to have bright red hair and freckles galore as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley cooed over the little boy. “He’s so adorable!”

Teddy loved all the attention.

“Hey, sport!” Mr. Weasley said entering inside the kitchen. “You sure have grown since the last time I saw you,”

“I’m almost four feet tall!!” Teddy said, even though he still had about half an inch to go.

“You’re father was pretty tall,” Arthur said. “One day you may be just as tall as him,”

“How tall was he?” Teddy asked. He loved talking about his parents. He knew what had happened to them, and he was so young he didn’t really remember them, but he’s seen pictures and he loves listening to stories about them.

“Oh, quite tall. I think six feet?”

“Just a little over,” Harry said. “Six foot, two.”

“That’s even taller than you!” Teddy said.

“He is pretty short,” Draco laughed, placing his arm on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry glared up at him. “You’re not _that_ much taller than me,”

“Yeah, well, my neck hurts having to look up at Ron constantly,” Ginny complained.

Ron rolled his eyes, but he wore a huge grin. “Can’t help it that I’m tall,”

“Oh, pick me up! Pick me up!” Teddy chanted, reaching his arms out. Ron laughed doing as he was told, putting the boy up on his shoulders. “Woah!”

“Good view, huh, kid?”

“Don’t drop me,”

Everyone laughed at that. Conversations picked up again as Ron flew Teddy around the room and everyone cooed over baby Victorie. Harry enjoyed spending times like these over at the Weasley’s. They were his family, and to be able to share them with Draco and Teddy meant everything to him. They absolutely loved the little boy, and he could tell that Draco was starting to grow on them too. He’d changed a lot since the war, and it was obvious that he cared deeply about Harry. Molly, much how Harry views Teddy, sees Harry as her own, and only wants what’s best for him.

“You look so happy dear,” she said to him.

Harry smiled at her, giving her a hug. “I am. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier,”

Molly smiled at him, patting his cheek. “You’ve grown up so fast,”

Harry blushed. He saw Molly as if she was his own mother and she sure knew how to embarrass him like one. “I’m not _that_ grown up. I still...do kid stuff,”

Molly laughed, shaking her head. “I remember when you were so little, having just learned of Hogwarts and magic.” she said, now pinching his cheek.

Harry rolled his eyes, but it wasn’t in annoyance. “It wasn’t _that_ long ago,”

“Oh, you’re just trying to make me feel young!” she teased, swatting his arm playfully. “All I’m trying to say is that I’m proud of you. You’ve got your own little family now, an dwell...it’s all a mother could ask for,”

Harry smiled warmly at Mrs. Weasley, pulling her in for another hug. “Thank you,” he said. “For everything,”

“You’re going to make me cry,” she said, pulling back, sniffling. “It was nothing, and I’d do it all over again, a million times if I had to,”

Harry smiled, patting her back. “That means a lot to me,”

“Harry!” Teddy shouted, running over to the two.

Harry bent down and scooped him up into his arms. “What’s up, Teddy bear?”

“Nothing,” he said giggling, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s neck. “Just wanted to see you.”

Harry laughed, kissing Teddy’s forehead. “Well, you’ve found me,”

Molly laughed, watching the two. They were good for each other, and it made her smile. Harry would make a good father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know how to end this, sorry if it’s kind of awkward :/


	21. Day 7; Me and My Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday and there isn't much to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! :)

Thursday was uneventful. They woke up, ate breakfast, and then Harry and Draco watched as Teddy played with his toys. They helped him build with legos and they colored in his coloring book for what felt like _hours_. Teddy wasn’t much of a scribbler, and he was very proud of the fact as he showed off his skills at being able to color inside of the lines.

Harry laughed, looking down at his own messy coloring job. “We’ll have to hang it up on the fridge later,”

“Mine too,” Draco said, holding up his coloring page.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Seriously?”

Draco huffed. “You can’t deny art, Potter,”

“Yeah Harry, it’s _art_ ,” Teddy said, clearly just wanting to be in on the conversation.

Harry shook his head. “You two must be related.”

Teddy’s eyes widened comically, as he gave a little fake gasp. “ _No_ ” he said sarcastically.

Draco literally made the same face. “What gave us away?”

“You two are nuts,”

“Nuts about you!” they replied together.

Now Harry’s eyes were wide. “Okay, now you’re scaring me,”

The cousins laughed, sharing a look between one another. “Mental, he is,” Draco said.

“Oh, I know,” Teddy said, nodding his head.

“Hey!” Harry pouted. “I’m still here!”

Teddy giggled even more, rolling around on the floor. Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he leaned forward and kissed Harry’s cheek. “You know we love you,”

Harry blushed, ducking his head. “Whatever,”

Draco scooted even closer. “You know _I_ love you,” he said, kissing Harry’s forehead this time.

Harry’s blush widened even more. “So I’ve been told,”

Draco huffed. “Would it kill you to be a _little_ romantic?”

“Oh, Draco, you’re my moon and the stars and I couldn’t _possibly_ live without you!” Harry swooned.

Teddy started laughing even harder.

Now Draco was blushing. “I hate you, Potter,”

Harry’s smile was bright. “No you don’t, you just said you love me,”

“Yeah, well, I take it back. I hate you,”

Harry’s smile was so big, his cheeks were starting to hurt. “Everyone knows ‘I hate you’ is just Slytherin code for ‘I love you’,”

“And how would _you_ know that?”

Harry’s smile softened as he leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to Draco’s lips. “Because I know you,” he said. “And I know that you have a heart of gold. And that no matter how hard you try to deny it, you secretly have a soft spot for us Gryffindors,”

Draco rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his face. “I don’t care for a lot of Gryffindors. Granger and Weasley have...grown on me. And I will admit that Longbottom has his moments.”

Harry laughed, nuzzling his head against Draco’s shoulder, as they were still lying on the floor. “Oh come on, we’re not _that_ bad.”

Draco shrugged, playing with the carpet. “I...suppose...you’re tolerable,”

Harry smiled, pressing another kiss to Draco’s cheek. “I love you,”

Draco looked up at Harry, his smile returning in full. “I love you too,”

“Aww,” Teddy said, staring at the two.

The two men jumped a bit, having forgotten he was there. Harry’s blush deepened even more. Draco chuckled, reaching up and pulling Teddy over towards them. “We love you too,” he said, ruffling his green hair.

Teddy smiled. “I know. I’m awesome,”

Harry and Draco both shared a look, before breaking out into their own fit of laughter. “You sure are kid,”


	22. Day 8; Family Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Family night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, technically speaking, it's family _day_ but I like the title so shh! Go with it :)

Usually for Harry and Draco Friday night was date night, but since they had Teddy, they promptly renamed it to family night. Teddy got to pick what they were going to do, thus leading them to taking the young boy to an amusement park. They started off early in the day, Harry waking everyone up and getting them out the house, before they apparated nearby and walked over. Draco had never been before, and Harry had only been once on Dudley’s birthday on another occasion where he couldn’t be left home alone and their neighbor, Ms. Figg, couldn’t watch him.

While Teddy wasn’t tall enough to ride most of the rollercoasters, Harry and Draco watched as he rode on all of the kiddie rides. They rode the train around the park, took a few turns on the ferris wheel, end even convinced Draco to get on one of those tall swings that spins you up in the air.

“That was awful!” Draco groaned once they were back on the ground.

“We weren’t even going _that_ fast.” Harry said, his hair more whipped than usual.  
Teddy laughed. “If you thought that was bad, at least we didn’t go on _that_ one,” he said, pointing to a similar ride across the way. “That one spins around _and_ goes upside down!”

Draco looked like he was going to be sick. “Nope. Staying on the ground, thanks,”

The two boys shared a look, before laughing. They continued on, finding food to munch on and allowing Teddy to drag them all through the park. Teddy loved cars probably as much as he loved baking, so they drove bumper cars and even drove him around on one of those car tracks with the vintage cars on them. Teddy was having a great time, and Harry and Draco were glad for it.

“Ooh!” Teddy said. They had been walking along the path again, when one of those huge stuffed animals had caught his sight. “Look how big that elephant is!”

Harry laughed, staring up at it too. “That thing is bigger than me,”

Draco chuckled. “You have to win it now,” he said, gesturing over to the game booth. “Kid won’t be able to leave without it,”

So, Harry walked over and played the game. This particular one was a bottle toss, so he figured it couldn’t be that hard. However, after about the fifth attempt, he was slowly starting to lose his nerve. Draco was laughing, and Teddy looked torn between wanting to tell Harry to let it go, or to urge him to keep playing.

It wasn’t until about the twelfth time that Harry figured _sod it all_ , and, with a little bit of magic, managed to get all the rings onto the bottle necks. Couple minutes later, Teddy was dragging along a huge green elephant more than twice his size, but the kid wore the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

“Is that thing heavy?” Draco asked, stuck between amusement and worry.

Teddy shook his head. “His name is Mr. Fluffington and he’s perfect!”

Harry chuckled, walking behind Teddy and next to Draco. “Maybe we should shrink him down?”

“I don’t think he’s letting go of it anytime soon,”

So, they continued on, going on a few more rides and playing a couple more games. Harry even managed to win Draco a little stuff dragon _without_ the use of magic. “So proud of you,” Draco said, rolling his eyes, but he was holding on to his dragon just as tightly as Teddy was to his elephant.

After they left the amusement park, Teddy decided pasta was the go to, so Draco apparated them to an italian restaurant he absolutely loved. They ate there and then got some gelato from across the street because “that’s what fancy people eat” according to Teddy. Draco laughed, roughling the kids somewhat normal dark purple hair, almost passing as black. “You would make a great Malfoy,”

Teddy snorted. “I already do,”

By this time it was starting to get pretty dark, so the three of them headed back home. Teddy got into his pajamas and then insisted that they all all sleep in the sitting room. “Come on, it’ll be fun! We can build a fort and everything!”

So Harry and Draco pushed the furniture around while Teddy went and grabbed all the sheets and blankets he could find. Together, the three of them built a fort big enough to hold the three of them. Harry grabbed some flashlights, Draco some pillows and Teddy a whole bunch of story books. They all crawled underneath their fortress, Harry transfiguring three of the blankets into sleeping bags for them to crawl into. Draco turned on one of the flashlights and they passed it around, Draco and Harry telling Teddy old stories from back at Hogwarts, and Teddy would make up stories about monsters and dragons. Soon enough, the little boy was fast asleep, and Harry and Draco both sighed. It had been a long day, but it had been an eventful one. They both shared a smile, once again both of them on either side of Teddy as he lied in the middle of them.  
“He’s a great kid,” Harry said, combing through Teddy’s hair.

Draco smiled sleepily, tucking the boy in, making sure he was warm enough. “He is, isn’t he?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t want him to go,”

“Me either,”

Harry smiled, he felt so content. “Is it bad that I feel like he’s already ours?”

Draco’s heart stopped, but then picked up twice as fast. “Ours?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Of course ours, what, you think I’d adopt him and then keep him all to myself?”

Draco’s smile somehow widened. “Well, I certainly would hope not,”

“I know we haven’t been together long but…” Harry trailed off.

“But?” Draco urged.

Harry looked up, meeting Draco’s eyes. “You’re the only one I want,”

Draco felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. “What are you saying?”

“That I want you. That I always want you. I want you here with me all the time, and I want to spend time with you and Teddy. I want to live with you and love you, and Merlin, just _be_ with you. You’re perfect,” he said smiling as he reached over and softly placed the palm of his hand against Draco's cheek.

Draco blushed, giving him a soft smile. “ _We’re_ perfect,” he said, closing his eyes as he leaned into Harry's touch. “We’ll make it work, right?”

Harry closed his eyes too, nodding. “We always do,”

Draco smiled, nuzzling into Harry’s hand, kissing his palm. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got waaaaay more emotional than I had planned on it being ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I’ve got tissues if anybody needs any :)


	23. Day 9; I'll Take You for a Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy really does love cars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute idea that I came up with and was so happy that I could put it into this little story. I do want to make a little side series of all the little things Teddy, Harry, and Draco do that I can't put into this story (at least not yet), but I'm still thinking about it.

“You got another one?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head eagerly. “I sure did! After you and Ron _lost_ the old one of course,”

Harry blushed, trying to hide his embarrassment. “Erm, yeah, sorry about that,”

Mr. Weasley waved him off. “Oh, I’m only teasing! Besides, that was like twelve years ago! This is new and improved! It’s bigger, better!”

“It’s just a car...” Draco said, stating it as more of a question than a statement.

“Yes, but not just any car!” Mr. Weasley continued. “It’s the best! Top of the line!”

“Is he still going on about that mini van he found on the side of the road?” Hermione asked from her spot at the kitchen table.

“Not just any minivan!” Mr. Weasley exclaimed. “This one has eight seats!” and then, leaning over to Harry, whispered. “That fold down! _Into_ the car! Revolutionary it is!”

Harry laughed, Draco looked highly confused, and Hermione rolled her eyes, but they were sparkling and a small smile was beginning to curve at the corner of her lips. “Can we drive it?” Harry asked.

“Drive _that_?” Draco asked shrilly.

Harry shrugged. “Why not?”

“I don’t see why not,” Mr. Weasley said. “Hermione?”

“Well, I _am_ the only one here with a muggle license,” she said, sighing. But then she broke out into an all out grin. “Whose got the keys?”

“I wanna come! I wanna come!” came Teddy’s voice as he came bolting down the stairs. “Where exactly are we going?”

Harry and Hermione laughed. Mr. Weasley shrugged. “Not sure, actually.”

“I’m sure we can go down the street a bit,” Hermione said. “We probably can’t go too far. You’ll need to put gas in the tank eventually,”

“Gas?” Mr. Weasley said. “Like….fumes?”

“Like gasoline,” Harry said, laughing.

“Who’s that?”

Harry and Hermione laughed even harder. “Nothing, Mr. Weasley, come on, let’s get in it,”

So, the five of them went out to the backyard, Mr. Weasley grabbing the keys out of the shed before handing them over to Hermione. “Not a word to the Mrs.” he said as he climbed into the backseat with Teddy.

Hermione nodded, and Harry laughed, shaking his head. “We won’t tell,” he said, climbing into the passenger seat beside Hermione. Draco climbed into the backseat as well, sitting next to Teddy, as Mr. Weasley sat all the way in the back row.

It took a few tries, but finally after the third time the car started up and everyone cheered. “Alright everyone, seatbelts!” Hermione said as she backed up out of the backyard and onto the “street”. It was more so a dirt road as the Weasley’s kind of lived out in the middle of nowhere, but they slowly made their way, driving past Luna’s house and waving at Mr. Lovegood as they went by.

Teddy was in amazement as he sat in the backseat. He loved cars, loved collecting them and playing with them. He’d seen real ones before of course, but he’d never actually _been_ in one before. It was fun watching the landscape grow and fly by before his eyes. They weren’t going very fast on the road, but all the same Teddy was in a trance. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the window.

“Harry, you should get one of these!” Teddy said.

Harry laughed. “Maybe one day,”

“We’ll have to talk about it,” Draco said, not sure whether this was supposed to be enjoyable or hell on wheels.

Teddy laughed, reaching over and grasping Draco’s hand. “It’s okay. I’m right here,”

Draco smiled at the once again red headed boy. “Thanks cousin,”

Teddy beamed at the name. “Anytime, cousin.”

\---

Once they were back at the burrow, Teddy kept going on and on about the things they had seen and passed by. Mr. Weasley was just as adamant as Teddy was, going so far as to jot down notes and take pictures with one of his muggle cameras he’d found and taught himself how to work.

Harry, Draco, and Hermione all sat around, listening in on their conversation and smiling. “Teddy really is something else,” Hermione said fondly.

Harry’s smile grew. “Yeah, he is,”

“Did Harry tell you the news?” Draco asked.

Hermione hummed, turning to look at the couple. “What news?”

Harry and Draco both shared a look, before turning to look at Hermione again. “Andromeda wants us to adopt Teddy,” Harry said. “And I think that we’re going to do it,”

“Oh!” Hermione gasped. “Oh my! Well...that’s just…” she shook her head, laughing. “Congratulations I guess!”

Draco laughed, shaking his head. “Nothing is official yet. We still have paperwork to work through and probably a whole bunch of stuff to turn into the Ministry. Plus, we haven’t told Aunt Dromeda our answer yet, nor have we even asked Teddy what he thinks,”

“Well, I’m sure he’ll be over the moon,” she said, smiling brightly at the two. “I’m sure he’ll miss his grandmother, though,”

“She’ll still be around for sure,” Harry said. “But she wants what’s best for him, and she said she couldn’t think of anyone better to take him.”

Hermione smiled, meeting both of their gazes. “You two will make great parents. He loves you both already very much,”

Draco and Harry both beamed at that. “We love him too.”


	24. Day 10; Don't Wanna Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry

“Come on, Teddy,” Harry said, grabbing Teddy's bag full of stuff.

Teddy looked on the verge of tears. “Do I have to go?”

Harry sighed. They’d been having this argument for about twenty minutes now. “Yes, Teddy, you have to. You’re grandma has been home for over an hour now and she’s expecting you back,” he said.

“And she misses you very much,” Draco said from the doorway. “Don’t you want to go see Grammy?”

But Teddy shook his head, his pout firmly in place. His hair was a gloomy grey, his eyes just as sad. “I want to stay here with you,”

“Teddy, you know you can’t,” Harry tried to reason. “You have to go home.”

“But I _am_ home!” the boy cried, now letting the tears flow. “I don’t want to go back! I want to stay _here!_ ”

Harry literally felt his heart split in two at that precise moment. Draco was just as torn, looking at the disheartened boy. “Teddy,” he tried to reason.

“ _No!_ ” he said, stomping his feet. “You can’t make me go!”

The boy was having a full on temper tantrum, which was rare. This was Teddy they were talking about, the boy _never_ missbehaved like this. Harry wanted to hug him to his chest and never let him go, but Andromeda was expecting them. “Teddy,” Harry tried again, his voice only cracking a little.

“I don’t want to go!” Teddy yelled.

Draco sighed. He knew Harry was losing it, so he had to be the one to step in. He put on his Malfoy mask and looked at Teddy seriously. “Edward,” he said as sternly as he could manage. “Your grandmother is waiting at home for you. You were supposed to be back an hour ago and she has been nice enough to let you stay longer. But it’s time for you to go home now,”

“But—”

“ _Edward,_ ” he tried again. “I mean it. No more stalling, you have to go home now,”

“You’ll be back next weekend,” Harry said, somewhat having collected himself. “We’ll see each other again.”

Teddy wasn’t crying anymore, but his cheeks were tear stained, and he had snot dripping out his nose. He couldn’t stop hiccuping, and it took him a moment to finally piece some words together into a sentence. “I don’t wanna go,” he mumbled, seeming to have lost his energy.

Draco sighed, pushing off the doorframe and entering fully into the room. He crouched down in front of Teddy, pulling him closer. He grasped Teddy’s hands in his own. “Teddy,” he said, dropping the Malfoy mask and just simply talking to his little cousin. “We love you very much,” he said, summoning some tissue and beginning to wipe at Teddy’s face. “We wish we could keep you forever,”

Teddy sniffled some more. “You do?”

Draco nodded. “Very much. But...we can’t. This past week has been a lot of fun, but you have to go home now. Your Grammy misses you. I have to work in the morning. Harry has to work in the morning.” Draco tried once again to reason. “You know that we are always here for you, but sometimes we have to do things that we don’t want to. I’d _much_ rather spend the day with you eating ice cream on the couch than filing reports, but it’s just something that I have to do,”

Teddy nodded, still sniffling. “I’m gonna miss you,”

Now Draco’s heart was breaking. He looked up at Harry for a moment, before turning his attention back to Teddy. “We’ll miss you too. But, you know what? You can always floo call us. And I’m sure we can all have dinner together one of these nights,” Draco said.

Teddy was still sniffling, but the hiccups were almost completely gone, and now he had a faint smile, his hair slowly starting to brighten again. “Promise?”

Draco smiled, holding out his pinky. “Course I promise. You’re my Teddy bear,”

Teddy giggled, holding out his pinky and interlacing his with Draco. “You’re the best cousin ever,”

Draco rolled his eyes, pulling the boy in for a hug. “I’m pretty sure I’m you’re _only_ cousin.”

Teddy squeezed Draco tight. “I love you,”

Draco closed his eyes, hugging the sweet little boy tighter. “I love you, too,”

Teddy pulled away from the hug, walking over to give one to Harry. “I love you too, Harry. I’m sorry,”

Harry smiled, bending down to return the hug. “All’s forgiven. And I love you too,” he said, giving Teddy one last squeeze before pulling away. “We really do need to get going though,” Harry said.

Draco nodded, sighing as he pushed himself up off the floor. “Yeah, you’re right. Ready Teddy?”

He nodded sadly, leading the way out of his bedroom.

\---

Andromeda was happy to be back home and even more happy to see her baby Teddy. “Was he good for you boys?” she asked.

“Of course he was,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Do you even have to ask?”

Andromeda rolled her eyes, looking at the boy she was currently holding in her arms. “Did they behave, Teddy?”

Teddy giggled. “They were fine,” he said. “Well, besides all the kissing,”

Harry blushed bright red. Draco huffed. “We didn’t kiss _that_ much,”

“You were literally sucking his face off!” Teddy said. “I thought you were a vampire or something,”

That made Harry laugh as now Draco began to blush. Andromeda shook her head. “Boys,”

Draco muttered something under his breath about “kids” and “adult time,” causing Harry to laugh even harder. “Hey, Andromeda, can we talk to you in the kitchen?” Harry asked.

Andromeda nodded. “Sure,” she said, setting Teddy back down on the ground. “Why don’t you go get ready for bed?”

“Will you two read me a bedtime story before you go?” Teddy asked hopefully.

Harry smiled. “Of course we will,” he said.

Teddy smiled before running off to his room to change. When he was gone, Andromeda gestured for them to follow her into the kitchen. She quickly whipped together some tea and scones for them to nibble on while they talked. “What’s up boys?”

Draco and Harry shared a look, Harry lacing his fingers through Draco’s under the table before meeting Andromeda’s gaze. “We want to adopt him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hands everyone tissues*


	25. Rules and Regulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get down to business

Andromeda shuffled the papers in front of her, until they were nice and neat, before sliding them across the table. Draco and Harry had just put Teddy to sleep, and now sat back in the kitchen, waiting to go over everything with Andromeda.

She gave a heavy sigh. “Okay, this process isn’t exactly easy, but this is a start,” she said as Draco began flipping through the pages.

“What’s there to do?” Harry asked. He figured there’d be a lot of ministry stuff involved, but he figured it couldn’t be _too_ difficult.

“Well, I’d have to sign over custody of him, and you two would need to fill out some paperwork as well. On top of that, I’m sure the Ministry has some sort of test you have to go through in order to ensure that you can care for the child,”

“Well, how hard could that be?” Harry said, eyebrows furrowed as he leaned over Draco’s shoulder to read through the paperwork.

“Says they have to check living conditions, have meetings with both child and soon to be parents, all paperwork has to be filed and up to date with their system, and then there’s a bunch more legal stuff thrown in for good measure,” Draco continued.

Andromeda nodded. “It’s a lot. It’s certainly not a fast process.”

“So where do we start?” Harry asked.

Draco looked up, smiling at Harry. “We find a new place to live.”

Harry’s own smile began to widen. “We?”

Draco rolled his eyes, shuffling through all the papers again. “Yes, _we_ , we’re raising him together, remember?”

Harry leaned over, giving Draco a quick peck on the cheek. “Yes we are.”


	26. Big Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as easy as it seems

“This place is too small!”

“The manor is huge! We’d get lost!”

“You’re over exaggerating,”

“ _I_ got lost! Remember? It took you like an hour to find me,”

Draco rolled his eyes. “You just can’t remember your lefts from your rights,”

“Draco, I’m serious,”

“Fine! What about Grimmauld?”

“We can’t raise Teddy there!”

Draco was on the verge of throwing something across the room. They’d been arguing over this for the past hour or so. “And why not?” he bit out.

“Because….because! It’s old and rundown, certainly not kid friendly! Not to mention the nightmares I get just _thinking_ about the place,”

“So we renovate it,” Draco said as if it was plainly obvious.

“You don’t think I’ve tried? Mrs. Black has got sticking charms everywhere! Not even changing the wallpaper has done the place much good.”

Draco sighed, rubbing his temples. “This is hopeless,”

Harry put his head down on the kitchen table, burrowing his hands into his hair. “This should not be this complicated.”

Draco took steady breaths in and out trying to calm himself down. “You’ve turned down all of my ideas, and you haven’t given me one good alternative,”

Harry looked up frowning a bit. “It’s not like I hate the manor or anything.” he said.

“Then what, Potter?” Draco snapped.

Harry tensed, sitting back a bit. “It’s just…” Harry shook his head, getting up from the table. “Nevermind,”

Draco sighed, knowing he’d pushed too hard. He got up, meeting Harry on the other side of the table and pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Harry melted in Draco’s arms. “I just want it to be _our_ house. Something new and exciting,”

Draco smiled. “It _will be_ new and exciting. You just have to work with me a little bit here,”

Harry pulled back. “I just want the best for Teddy. I don’t want him feeling cramped here, and I really don’t want to have to put a tracking device on him inside the manor,”

Draco laughed, shaking his head. “Okay, okay. And I can see why Grimmauld isn’t the best idea.”

“So…”

Draco shrugged “So what?”

“I think we only have two options here,”

Draco raised a brow. “Which are?”

“We either buy a new place or we start from scratch,”

“You mean you want to build a house?” Draco asked incredulously.

“I don’t think we have the time for that, no.” Harry said with a laugh. “I did say we have two options,”

Draco sighed, shaking his head. “Alright then. Know any good realtors?”


	27. The Search Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

“Where are we going?” Teddy asked.

“House hunting,” Harry replied as he lead the way.

Teddy frowned. “People hunt houses?”

Draco shook his head, smiling down at the boy he was currently carrying in his arms. “No, he just means that we are looking for a new place to live.”

“Oh...wait, your moving?”

Harry laughed. “Yes, Teddy, we’re moving.”

His frown deepened. “Why?”

“Because Harry lives in a box and it makes cousin Draco feel claustrophobic,” Draco teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

“Claws-tro-what?” Teddy asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. “It means he doesn’t like tight spaces.”

“Oh...well then why don’t we all go live at your house?” Teddy asked.

Draco laughed. “Because we’d drive my mother crazy! That and we’d probably never see Harry again.”

“I got lost one time!”

Teddy giggled. “It was funny though,”

Harry grumbled, and the two cousins laughed as they made their way down the street. They were just outside of muggle London, looking at houses. They’d been looking for about a week or so now, but this was the first time they were bringing Teddy along. They hadn’t found anything just yet, and so they figured the little boy could provide them with some insight.

“What about this one?” Harry asked.

Teddy’s face was scrunched up and he was thinking really hard. For once, his hair was a normal color, a blonde color a little darker than Draco’s. His eyes were brown and they were squinted as he thought the question over. “It’s okay,”

Harry laughed, ruffling the kids hair. Draco only sighed. “Alright, on to the next one,”


	28. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's had enough

“I can't do this,”

Harry looked up from his pile of reports. “Huh?”

“This!” Draco exclaimed, waving his hands around their clumped pile of papers and folders on the table. “I can't, it's all just too much,”

Harry blinked a couple of times, surprised by the outburst. “I—”

“I mean, at first it was easy, but now I can't even stand to _look_ at this mess!”

“Er—”

“I’d joined this program because I thought it was the right thing to do, but I'm just miserable! Miserable Harry!”

“Dray—”

“Seriously, if I'd known what I was getting myself into!”

“Draco—”

“And if I have to look at another report from Robarbs, I swear to Merlin I'm going to—”

“Malfoy!”

Draco stopped, looking over at Harry.

“I—are you okay?” Harry asked, reaching over the counter and placing his hand on Draco’s.

“I…” Draco’s eyes were a bit wide, his breathing heavy. He'd been ranting a minute ago, but now he felt as if he was going to pass out. “No,”

Harry stood up then, coming around the table and lifting Draco up out his chair. “Okay, no more working.”

“But we—”

“Shh,” Harry pulled Draco into a hug. “No more stress.” he said.

Draco sighed, falling into Harry’s embrace. “Okay.”

Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head. “I love you,”

“I know,” Draco mumbled.

“It'll all be okay,”

“If you say so,”

Harry laughed, leading Draco out of the kitchen. He was right, they really did need an office.


	29. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy may be on to something

It seemed like house hunting was going nowhere. They’d been looking for weeks now, and just couldn't find the perfect house. Teddy had gone with them as often as he could, but it was hard finding something that would suit everyone's needs. Draco wants a big enough space for an office, Harry wants a big backyard, Teddy wants the _perfect_ kitchen, it was all a bit overwhelming. Between training, adoption paperwork, and finding extra time to spend with Teddy outside of house shopping, it was a wonder the two were finding enough time to sleep.

“Lets go here!” Teddy said, tugging on Harry’s arm.

Harry frowned. “It's not on our list.” he said looking down at his piece of parchment.

“But it looks so cool!” Teddy said.

“Teddy, we’ve been out all day looking,” Draco said. “Don't you wanna go home?”

“After we look at this one, come on!” he pleaded.

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged. “What's one more house?”

Draco sighed. He was tired and hungry, but Teddy looked so excited and it was hard to deny him with his dark brown hair and eyes almost as green as Harry’s. “Just this one,”

“Yes!” Teddy said, hugging his cousin. “Don't worry, I've got a good feeling about this one!”

The outside of the house was quite the sight. The house itself didn't look too big, but that wasn't their concern at the moment. The front yard was open, no gate closing it off. The houses over in this area were more spread out, so there was lots of room for someone like Teddy to run around in. There was a beginnings of a garden, just a couple of flowers here and there, and Harry could imagine himself growing it into a field of lilies, roses, narcissus and so much more.

They knocked on the door, and were greeted by an elderly couple who showed them around the place. Inside was spacious and homey. There was a large sitting room, big enough to host parties, but just big enough to give it a nice cozy feeling for when the three just want to cuddle on the couch for movie nights. The dining room was also big, which Draco loved, and it matched perfectly with the spacious kitchen which Teddy immediately fell in love with. The backyard was huge and Harry was instantly trying to figure out how he could talk Draco into letting him build a pool out back.

The house had three bedrooms and a basement, which Harry imagined they would use for Draco’s potions lab. There was an attic, so they could store all of their junk up there instead. There were two bathrooms upstairs, one across from one of the spare bedrooms, and the other in the master bedroom. There was an empty room on the ground floor the owners were currently using as storage, but Draco was certain it was big enough to be able to convert into a small office for Harry.

The elderly couple gave them a full tour, absolutely gushing over Teddy the whole time, making him giggle. The couple were also wizards, so Teddy was free to change his appearance however he liked around the two, which they found highly amusing.

Once the tour was over, and they bid the couple goodbye, Harry and Draco took Teddy and made their way back home to discuss the new place.

\---

“I love it!” Teddy cheered. “I _told_ you it be worth it!”

“Well, he’s got me there,” Draco conceded as they sat in Harry’s tiny sitting room.

“Can you imagine moving in there?” Harry asked. “Like...actually _living_ there? Moving in, redecorating, inviting people over,”

“It be so much fun!!” Teddy exclaimed. “Movie nights and quidditch games!”

“We could do a lot in that backyard, actually,” Draco commented, deep in thought. “We could build a shed for our quidditch gear, add a patio, maybe put in a fire pit,”

“Add a pool?” Harry asked hopefully.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but Teddy was all for it. “Ooh, yeah, and a playground built just for me,”

Draco wanted to say something, but Harry was laughing, pulling the blue haired boy into his arms. “Anything you want,”


	30. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally pop the question

“It’s perfect,” Harry was saying.

Draco nodded. “It does have everything,”

“Nice backyard, big kitchen, spare rooms for a potions lab,” Harry listed off. “How could we say no?”

“So, it’s a yes then?” Draco asked, smiling.

“The house is absolutely perfect,” Harry continued on. “I don’t know what drew Teddy to it, but I think we’d be stupid to pass it up,”

“So, we go make them an offer?”

“I don’t think we have a choice,”

\---

“...and this will by my room!” Teddy squealed excitedly.

Harry laughed as he watched Teddy run around the now vacant bedroom. “We’ll have to go out and get some stuff to redecorate,”

“Yes, lots of paint and wall stickers!” Teddy cheered.

Draco chuckled, standing next to Harry. “We can re-decorate the bedrooms, and start working on plans for the backyard,”

“And we can start on converting the basement into a potions lab,” Harry said.

Draco smiled, kissing his cheek. “Exactly,”

\---

“Teddy, we wanted to talk to you about something,” Harry said, as they sat in the sitting room of Harry’s apartment. They still needed to get everything ready in order to move out.

“What’s up?” Teddy asked, putting his toys down.

Draco, sitting next to Harry, took his hand in his. “We have a very important question we want to ask you,”

Teddy nodded, looking a bit uncertain. “Am I in trouble?”

Harry gave a small laugh. “No, nothing like that,”

“We know how much you like spending time with us,” Draco began. “And we enjoy spending time with you too,”

“We wish we could spend even more time with you,” Harry said. “Which is why we were hoping that maybe…”

“You'd want to stay with us,” Draco finished.

Teddy looked between the two, studying them carefully. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Draco started off. “If you're interested...”

“We’d really like to adopt you, Teddy,” Harry said.

Teddy gasped, jumping up on his feet. “You're serious?”

“Only if you want to,” Harry said.

“And you can still see grandma whenever you want to,” Draco reassured.

“But I get to stay with you guys forever?”

“That would be the idea, yes.” Draco said.

“We love you very much Teddy,” Harry added. “We hate letting you go just as much as you hate leaving,”

Teddy jumped up on the couch, embracing the two men in a tight hug. “Of _course_ I want to stay with you guys!”

Harry gave a happy laugh and Draco gave a sigh of relief. “Merlin, I wasn’t sure what we were going to do if you had said no,”

Harry chuckled, “Probably die of embarrassment,”

“You two are silly,” Teddy said, letting them go.

“We know,”


	31. Technicalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Step

“So when can you guys adopt me?” Teddy asked as they sat eating breakfast the next morning.

“Well…” Harry trailed off. “That’s the thing,”

“It’s takes quite a bit of time for adoptions to be processed.” Draco answered.

Teddy frowned. “Why?”

“There’s just a lot of paperwork,” Harry tried to explain.

“Lots of background stuff that has to happen. Lots of meetings and having to meet certain rules,” Draco elaborated.

“Rules? You can’t just take me home with you?”

Harry laughed. “That’s called kidnapping,”

Teddy’s eyes widened. “Oh!”

Draco shook his head. “And you wouldn’t be ours.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, say for example you needed permission to go do something, like go to Hogsmeade. Harry and I wouldn’t be able to give you that permission, we’d still have to ask your grandmother,”

“And this way, by adopting you, you’d be our kid,” Harry said, smiling brightly.

“So, you’d be like my real parents?” Teddy said.

Draco nodded. “And your grandmother has already signed everything allowing us to adopt you,”

“We just have to follow through on our end now,” Harry said.

“Hence the new house,”

“All that just for me?” Teddy asked, looking in awe.

“Well, this place isn’t exactly kid friendly,”

“What he means is it isn’t up to Draco standards,” Harry clarified, causing Teddy to giggle and Draco to glare at him.

“So, what’s next then?” Teddy asked,

“Um…” Harry said, turning to face Draco.

He huffed. “Seriously, Potter?”

“What? You have all the legal documents!” he defended. “How am I supposed to know?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I swear it’s like taking care of two kids!”

“I’m the favorite though,” Teddy said, leaving no room for argument.

Draco laughed, pinching his cheek. “Yes you are,”

\---

“...meeting with the head of Children’s Care,”

Harry shrugged. “Sounds easy enough,”

“I’ve scheduled a meeting for Tuesday morning for you me and Dora. She’ll be bringing Teddy with her, but I don’t know if they’ll be asking him any questions this time,”

Harry frowned. “This time? Merlin, how many meetings are there?”

“Three, and that’s if we get passed the first one. Remember, this is a lengthy process, we can’t just walk in and demand Teddy is ours,”

Harry sighed. “I guess you're right,”

Draco gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Cheer up love, he’ll be ours in no time,”

Harry nodded, leaning his head on Draco’s shoulder. “I sure hope so,”

“It’ll all be worth it in the end when he’s ours,” Draco said, lacing their fingers together.

Harry smiled, kissing their connected hands. “He already is,”


End file.
